The Diary of a Squib
by SimplyKeiran
Summary: Eden Fitzgerald is a muggle-born learning the ways of life. Also, a Harry Potter fangirl. Welcome to the New Generation, where there's too much stuff happening that even Eden doesn't know. Even worse, she's learning about the lives of the disowned children of purebloods: specifically Marius Black, her ancestor. What an interesting read, she thought at first...
1. Chapter 1

Eden Fitzgerald was perfectly normal, no matter how hard she tried not to be. She was normal with no hint of magic in her body. It comes naturally, she knew. It had never shown itself in her, though, no matter how many times she had read the Harry Potter Series and tried all of the tricks she had thought of. She knew herself to be a muggle.

That was the reason she was so confused when an owl flew into her house after a long day with friends. She was absolutely puzzled and had no idea what to think of it. In its beak was a letter with the seal of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry stamped onto it.

That's the moment it clicked. She rejoiced, realizing this had to be a letter from the Wizarding School in Scotland. Still, she couldn't help feel a bit odd about the letter. Anyone could have sent her that letter.

Then again, this was her chance to be abnormal. She could possibly be a muggle-born witch! There was no way she could pass that up. She gave the letter to her mother who read over it. Mrs. Fitzgerald closely examined it before nodding.

"Oh, I know I've seen this information somewhere before! Ugh… Marius, our ancestor I believe… He was considered a squib…" her mother babbled in thought, her face twisted in concentration. "Tut, tut… Ah! Yes! He stole some letter from his family…" Her mother was murmuring, almost inaudibly. She began rushing from the living area to their home library to search through what Eden knew was old family journals.

Puzzled, but nevertheless intrigued, she followed and watched her mother thumb through the leather bound book from the very beginning.

"He was the first one to journal his life, you know. He was a squib from the Black family. Everyone thought he was a nutjob, the way he wrote and spoke," she babbled. She grabbed a series of withered leather books and set them down on the dark wooden end table.

"Who?" Eden asked, exasperated as she couldn't even get a word in. She was too confused to let her mother continue much longer.

"Marius Black! I've already told you this, darling, please keep up. He was a squib, as he called it. I've only read the beginning of the first journal and looked through his last. He was abused by his family," Mrs. Fitzgerald stated matter-of-factly. "I thought he was delusional, in all honestly. He was slowly going a bit loony nearing the end of his years."

"So… the magic gene just sort of resurfaced?" Eden questioned.

"Yes. I suppose that's how it works…" she murmured, deep in thought. "However, we'll speak with that wizard or warlock or witch, or whatever, that will come tomorrow to give us more information!"

There was all the proof she needed. Right there on the end table was the proof the Wizarding world was real. A person, a squib, had laid out all the information she needed. Marius' life had to have been written in those books for years. There were so many of them, way more than she had.

"Mom?" she finally found her voice. Her mother's attention turned back to her.

"Can I borrow all of his journals?"

The first book was older than her by a long shot. It was almost one hundred years old and hadn't been opened for a while. The leather that it was bound in was ragged and felt as though it might crumble underneath of her light touch. She could feel the crack of the journal as she opened it to find once blank pages filled with the words from an inked quill. It made so much noise that she opened it slower than she meant to, in fear that it wouldn't fall apart. Her eyes scanned it quickly, setting it gently in her lap.

 ** _September 1_** ** _st_** ** _, 1923_**

 ** _I cried to get this journal today. My parents had no sitter for me today so I had to go with them to Diagon Alley. My parents are the people who I'm speaking of. Though I can barely call them that._**

 ** _I should keep a record of who I am for my children and descendants along the line, if I even live that long. I am Marius Nigellus Black, the third child and son of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. I have two siblings, Pollux Black, aged eleven, and Cassiopeia Black, aged eight. This year is Pollux's first year at a wizard school named Hogwarts._**

 ** _I am part of the most prestigious pureblooded wizarding family, known as the Black Family. A squib is the ultimate disgrace. I have no power, magical or otherwise, and I have been taught precisely since the age of three proper etiquette and writing techniques. This is only so I write all of the letters for my guardians. They don't deserve to be called my parents, I recently decided._**

 ** _They are purebloods. I am a squib. I am not, under any circumstances, a proper citizen. I am merely a servant to the people that should be my family._**

 ** _I know a few other squibs, but usually they'_** ** _re kept hushed up. There's Venus Malfoy, who's thirteen. She's the sister of Acheros and Almeda. They're mean. Then there's Walter Potter. He's alright, but his parents always get into fights over him… Mr. Henry Potter doesn't want to disown him, but his wife really doesn't want a squib in the family… Same for the others in his family… Then of course there's Florence Parkinson, Earnest Burke, and Cecilia Weasley. Cecilia is the only one, I believe, that won't get disowned._**

 ** _Violetta is calling me now. I have to go._**

 ** _Marius_**

Eden finished at the exactly right time. Well, sort of. She rushed it a bit nearing the end because she got excited, but as she shut the book she was startled by a soft knocking pattern on the door.

"Hey mum! Someone's at the door!" she called as she set the book on the sofa. She stood up and got to the door before her mother, opening it with a smile. It was the day after the letter had been sent. She was excited to see what magical person would be showing up at her door. She opened it, a bright smile on her face.  
Neville Longbottom was the wizard that was sent to inform us. He was a Herbology professor at Hogwarts now. She knew that, at least, from the Deathly Hallows' epilogue. He was wearing the equivalent of muggle clothes in the Wizarding world. Of course, it wasn't exactly the most integrated into the society as most wizards would thing.

"You must be Ms. Fitzgerald. Is your mother here?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Neville had slight scruff on his face and it wrinkled with his cheeks as he smiled. Eden couldn't help but wonder if that itched.

"Oh, yes. One moment Professor Longbottom! Come on in, if you'd like," she babbled a bit, not even thinking about how she had known his name before he had told her. He caught that, however, and was a bit taken aback by the realization of a muggle-born knowing his name without him introducing himself. She went to go get her mother, leaving Neville to work out the puzzle in his mind on the sofa.

As mother and daughter entered the living quarters, Neville stood up to shake Mrs. Fitzgerald's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fitzgerald," Neville said sincerely. "I'm the deputy headmaster and Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Neville Longbottom."

"Please, call me Erica, sir. This is Eden, as I'm sure you know." Her mother gestured for him to sit yet again.

"Yes, yes… Now I suppose I should explain all of this, ehem, craziness to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eden was sure she had scared Professor Longbottom with her knowledge of the Wizarding world. She never asked any questions, something she was sure other people did not do, and her mother only asked how to get into Diagon Alley. They were given directions, and about a week later they decided to go back to school shopping.

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity. There were many witches and wizards of all ages going from store to store picking up things for either themselves or others. Eden could barely wait for her mother to exchange the pounds for Wizarding money. The first thing she convinced her mother to buy was a pouch to keep all of the money.

They first got the basic essentials, textbooks, cauldron, potion ingredients… However, her mother seemed to be waiting to get the robes and wand, making Eden almost burst in excitement whenever they were finally done with all of the boring tasks. She actually had to bug her mother continuously before they went to Ollivander's. She had a feeling that Ollivander wouldn't be the one selling nor making too many wands recently. He was getting older and as you got older, well… The idea is sort of obvious.

As they entered, passing a stout blonde woman that seemed to guard the door, they saw a blonde girl standing by the counter with a wand in her hand. She waved the wand and the door slammed behind them and some of the boxes flew off of the shelf. The girl quickly put the wand back down.

"Hey, it's alright," he told the cowering girl. "It's just we haven't found the right wand. We'll clean up this mess in a jiffy!" The boy's hair was bright turquoise and he had a nice, slight smile the just warmed up the entire room. "Hey, Gerik, she needs another wand!"

It seemed that the unnamed son of Ollivander had taken over the shop and Teddy Lupin was working there. What a surprise it was for Eden who never thought she'd actually meet Teddy Lupin. She could barely speak, and could barely hold in her excitement. She and her mother walked up close, but not too close, to the little blonde girl. They realized the woman outside the door must have been her mother.

"Gerik bring another wand out for this girl over here!" Teddy added, and they heard a sigh from behind one of the shelves. A tall man with silver eyes and light hair came out from behind the shelves with two boxes in each of his hands.

"Two for each, Teddy. Just to make sure," he grinned and set two of the boxes in front of the blonde and the other two in front of Eden.

Eden hesitantly opened the first box. It was willow wood with a unicorn hair core, 11 inches long, and springy. Well, that's what it said on the box. She waved the wand slowly, hoping not to create any damage, but it was snatched out of her hand by Gerik before they had any damage happen. They went through a couple more wands, with both the blonde, who she learned was named Charlotte, and Eden. It was taking longer than expected.

"Definitely not that one… Hmm, how about the Alder wood?" He opened the box and took out a fairly stiff alder wand. "Alder wood with a phoenix feather core, 12 and a half inches and unyielding flexibility." Gerik looked very proud of himself for memorizing this wand.

"Thank you," she smiled and waved the wand. It was as though magic was flowing through her body. It was as though she could feel the power, and Gerik nodded, knowing this was her wand. Nothing bad had happened, as it would have if the wand wasn't, well, for her.

"Thank you so much Teddy, Gerik, it's been a pleasure being able to meet you," Eden grinned, unable to hold in her excitement. "It was nice to meet you too Charlotte. I hope I'll see you on the train!"

"You too, Eden," Charlotte grinned. Eden practically skipped out of the shop with the wand box in a bag. Her mother wanted to hold it, but Eden wanted to keep it with her.

"Madam Malkin's next, mother! Oh, and after that can we go look at the brooms, pretty please?" she begged, getting a nod from her mother. She almost squealed, then remembered she was in a place where there were plenty of people who would, more than likely, think she was an idiot.

"Thank you mum!" she grinned as they entered Madam Malkin's. There were two people, possibly siblings, which were getting measured. Both of them had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl seemed a little more irritated.

"Look, I'm seriously the exact same as him. We're identical, minus the stuff, ya know? Can you just go off of his robe size?" she complained, and the boy cracked up laughing.

"Cheyenne Brenda Smith! Be polite," the older woman that was watching scolded the girl. The boy only laughed harder, before he was scolded as well. "You too, Hayden. Can't either of you even be the least bit dignified?" Another worker came out to help Eden with her measuring.

"Hello," Hayden introduced himself to Eden. "I'm Hayden Smith. Who are you?"

"Eden Fitzgerald, it's nice to meet you Hayden!" she grinned.

"You're a muggle-born too, right?" Cheyenne referred to Eden's outfit. She was wearing converse, black skinny jeans, and a graphic t-shirt that included a punk Ariel. Eden nodded.

"Just found out I was a witch like a week ago so," she shrugged, not knowing exactly how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, pretty much the same," Hayden nodded, an understanding look on his face.

"Come along, you two. You'll see the girl on the train," their grandmother ushered them towards her.

"She seems like she knows so much," Eden commented.

"She doesn't, she just likes feeling like a know-it-all," Cheyenne murmured, only to be scolded by her grandmother. As they said their goodbyes, Eden got her robes and she thanked the woman. Soon enough, they had even bought her a pet owl that she had named Ajax. Her mother almost laughed before Eden explained that Ajax was a very strong warrior of Greece. She couldn't wait until they got to the brooms, though Eden knew that she wasn't allowed to have one on campus until, at least, second year.

"Mom… it's the Firebolt Superior!" she gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe that any of this was real, and that's just the way she was. Her mother wasn't as interested in the broomsticks as she was range of ages that the children were that crowded around. Her mother was a psychologist and she did what all psychologists do: observe.

Soon enough, however, the petite girl was pushed out of the way by many others. She was left in the back with no way of seeing the broom. She sighed in defeat, turning around to tell her mother that she was ready to leave, but when she turned around she found a boy that look exactly as Harry Potter had (in her mind at least) in the books. It clicked quickly.

"Hey, I know you. You're James Potter, right?" she smiled politely. "Oh, sorry, it's probably a bit rude to not introduce myself first. I'm Eden Fitzgerald." She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Uh, yeah, I am. How do you think you know me?" he seemed puzzled. She was so much younger than him, and, based on the way she looked, seemed to be a muggle.

"Oh, well, a little embarrassing. I read the Harry Potter Series by J. K. Rowling. You're mentioned in the epilogue," she smiled. Then she realized that he was attempting to get from point a, right beside of her, to point b, the front of the crowd that was seeing the Firebolt Superior. "The crowd's vicious. Might not be the best idea to, well, try to push through the crowd."

"Uh, thanks and... okay?" He seemed utterly confused and Eden couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Erm, sorry for bothering you. My mother and I should really go. It was nice meeting you!" she rushed her words together, hurrying from point a, beside James, to point b, beside her mother. "Mom, we have to go. I just embarrassed myself and we have everything we need."

"Oh, okay," she nodded, saying goodbye to a witch she was speaking with.

Eden was too embarrassed to explain any of it to her mother as they left Diagon Alley. She was always blurting out things she never meant to actually say, and this was even worse. She couldn't bear to think what might be in store for her at Hogwarts now that she made her Harry Potter fangirl presence known.

When she got home, she took her mind off of her daily events by sleeping. Hey, the answer to everything is sleep… according to Eden.


	3. Chapter 3

**_September 7, 1923,_**

 ** _Apologies extended. Cygnus had set me to work for days straight. I ended up breaking my leg tipping over the dreaded house elf Kreacher. It was attempted to be mended by my useless mother Violetta, who only splintered the bone worse. Eventually they took me to St. Mungo's, where I was kept for a couple of days. I'm back home now, though. Whenever I came back I thought I would be back to work but that wasn't true._**

 ** _But no. I was given today off to heal… no, that's a lie. I was given a day off from work because they were hosting a party. Well, I wasn't told that exactly, but I could hear classical music and I know they only play that during par_**

Eden was confused by the sudden ending, especially during the middle of an entry. She was admittedly tempted to read the next entry, but she still had a little bit of packing to do. She checked the time and that was when she panicked. It was 3:10 and she still had packing to do. They were planning on leaving for the train station at 3:15.

"Okay, okay," she spoke worried to herself. "I'm definitely bringing my laptop and phone and stuff like that for writing, even though if they still have that enchantment…" She trailed off as she usually did when thinking. After she basically threw all of her writing utensils and such into the trunk and her own journal with Marius' series, and eventually she shut and locked it. She looked in the mirror to check over her appearance.

That was when Eden noticed she wasn't even wearing appropriate dress. She was still in her pajamas and she only had three minutes left to get dressed. She quickly threw on a purple jumper and some black skinny jeans, along with her black converse. She ran a brush really quickly through her brown hair and rushed down the stairs, her trunk weighing her down.

"I'm ready!" Eden called to her mother, only to see her mother was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Erica stood up, and they left on time, something that rarely happened in the Fitzgerald home.

Eden wasn't quite sure if she was ready to go to a different boarding school at all. Sure, she had been excited, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to make new friends. She had friend at her old boarding school, and she was going to miss hanging out with her sister all of the time. Her sister and brother were at their boarding school and their stepfather was on a business trip and had been since the week Eden had found out she was a witch.

Eden took deep breaths and soon they were at King's Cross. She was panicking a bit. What if she didn't make any friends? What if she failed all of her classes? What if she was simply a fool to think that Hogwarts was even real? That Neville Longbottom was just a paid actor? Still, she took her chances and loaded up a trolley with all of her things.

"Hey, that's that girl!" Eden heard someone yell, and of course she turned to see who was doing all of the yelling. She saw that a boy with bright green eyes and black hair was pointing at her. Apparently he was talking to his brother, James Potter II, who she had met a little while ago at Diagon Alley.

"Oh god," she murmured in embarrassment, as she has done so many times. She sped up her pace, attempting to outwalk the two Potters. Admittedly, she failed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"You're that weird girl that my brother was telling me about!" Albus exclaimed, adding to her embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah, that was odd. Apologies extended?" she squeaked out words, and then laughed nervously. She wanted to get out of this conversation as early as possible. Then she saw an opening.

A little while away, she saw a curly haired blonde making her way to Platform 9 3/4. She recognized her from Ollivander's, and grinned. She would probably embarrass herself a little bit more, but what was the point of getting out of one embarrassing conversation? More than likely to get into a different embarrassing conversation, and then on and on. _Wait, what was her name? Ch… Ch… Charlotte!_ she thought and looked over at the Potters.

"I'm really sorry, actually, I just saw my friend. Can we continue this conversation another time?" she asked politely, though in reality she was wanting to scream her head off.

"Actually, I just have a question," James said. "What's the Harry Potter-?" He was cut off by the rushing of his mother.

"James, Albus, hurry up or you're going to miss the train! It's 3:25!"

"But mom-" he attempted to complain to his mother, only to be shut down once more.

"Get over here!" Ginny snapped and he did so obediently, Albus following suit.

"Well, thank the gods!" Eden exclaimed after they had left, then realized something. "Oh my god, Mom, we have to go!" She began practically running towards the platforms, but not into them quite yet. Albus and James were going first, one after the other. As they went through the platform, Eden stared in awe. The people she assumed to be Harry, Ginny, and Lily Potter went in right after them. Then it was her turn.

Mrs. Fitzgerald practically pushed her through the odd portal contraption. As she went through it was as though she was just walking through air. It was as normal as walking through the streets of London. Soon she was on the other side.

She pecked her mother on cheek and said her goodbyes as she did when she was going to any other boarding school. She quickly got on the train, quickly trying to find a seat. It was quite hard, actually, as most of the seats were filled up. However, as she got to the back she found there was one seat left… in a compartment filled with five people. They were all seemingly her age, and mostly tiny. They didn't even seem to take up that much room.

"Is it alright if I sit in here with you?" she asked. "The others are full." When they all nodded, chorusing in agreement, Eden put her trunk in the luggage compartments. They were all girls, surprisingly. She recognized one of the blondes, the girl name Charlotte that she met in Ollivander's and was going to use as an excuse to get out of the conversation with James and Albus. The other one she recognized was the dirty blonde twin from Madam Malkin's.

"I know you two," Eden told them. "You're Charlotte, we met in Ollivander's, and you're Cheyenne, we met in Madam Malkin's."

"Oh yeah, 'Punk Ariel,'" Cheyenne nodded in remembrance. "You're Eden right?"

"Yeah," Eden nodded.

"Oh yeah, you were the one in total awe over Teddy," Charlotte chuckled.

"Maybe," Eden shrugged. "I'm a total Harry Potter fangirl."

"Books or movies?" Charlotte questioned.

"Both!" she grinned. "Books are better though. I think Prisoner of Azkaban was totally butchered."

"Agreed," Charlotte nodded.

"Okay, okay. Nerd alert," the sort of short, dark haired girl in the seat across of Eden joked. "I'm Tara Gilesbie."

"I'm Cynthia Mars," the almost black eyed girl sitting beside of Tara said.

"I'm Erin Samuels," the messy girl sitting beside of Cheyenne said. "I'm a pureblood originally from America, but my parents wanted the utmost 'best' schooling for me. I hate it here, if you can't tell."

As anyone could say, this was where it truly started. Eden believed so, that this is where the entirety of craziness and rivalries and drama started. She wasn't sure if anything would ever be the same after the first day of her new school. Sure, every school has drama and rivalries, but it, in her opinion, is always worse when you add a magical twist.

Which would make sense, considering magic is very dangerous when used improperly.


End file.
